1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display includes an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed therebetween, and is a self-emission type display apparatus that emits light as excitons, which are generated when holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode combine in the organic emission layer.
Because an OLED display is a self-emission type display apparatus and does not need a separate light source, it can be driven with a low voltage and can be lightweight and thin. In addition, because of an excellent viewing angle, contrast, and response speed, the applications of OLED display technology are expanding from a personal mobile device, such as an MP3 player or a mobile phone, to a television (TV).